


buoyancy

by magicianprince



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks maybe it's Ai's smile, then, as cheesy as it sounds, that catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buoyancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magikarpsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/gifts).



Rin's long since come to terms with his sexuality, but he's always had a _type_ , see--large muscles, large smile. He thinks maybe it's Ai's smile, then, as cheesy as it sounds, that catches his eye. When they'd first been introduced to each other Ai's grin had been smaller, more reserved. Now, after knowing each other for so long and after the relay and after Rin feels a little more settled in his own skin (he doesn't feel _all_ right, yet, but he's getting there), it seems like Ai never stops smiling widely. It's hard for Rin to ignore.

Ai's stuck with him through a lot of shit, which Rin is immensely grateful for; he'd thought that the weird feeling he got around Ai was borne of that. Maybe it was, a little bit, but only because it's another example of Ai's extraordinary tenacity. His tenacity, his grin, his...

For the first time in years, Rin has a crush--a _crush_ , that sounds so stupid--and he's not sure what to do about it.

:

**5pm, my house, christmas eve** , Haru's mail reads. Rin, sprawled on the bottom bunk of his and Ai's bed, messages him back asking for clarification. He'd opted to stay at the school over the holidays so that he could continue to practice, along with most of the other team members. He'd been planning to head back and visit his family either way at some point. A visit with Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei wouldn't be too bad. Kou will be there, too. 

After another half an hour with no reply from Haru, Rin sighs, takes matters into his own hands, and calls Makoto.

"Hello? Rin?" Makoto answers the phone promptly. 

"Hey," Rin says, "what was that text Haru sent me about? Are you guys having a party?"

"Oh! Yeah, the entire team is. We'd all like you to come, too, if you're not busy."

"Samezuka is having one on Christmas day, so I can't stay over or anything," Rin warns. He thinks of bright eyes and large smiles. "Is it alright if Ai comes too?"

"Of course," Makoto says warmly, and laughs like he knows something Rin doesn't, damn him. "I assumed that he was coming with you already."

Rin tries to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach. "Do I need to bring presents for anybody?"

"No, no, it's too short notice. Nagisa decided last minute that we should even have a party. Um, but do you think you could bring dessert...? Haru says he's fine with making everything himself, but..."

"Yeah, I got it. I'll bring something."

He and Makoto chat for a few more minutes before Makoto has to go help his parents put his siblings to bed. Rin almost tosses his phone to the side before remembering he still has to ask Ai if he even _wants_ to come.He scrolls down to Ai's name in his contacts and stares. Maybe Ai already has plans. He'd gone back home to visit his family, after all. 

Rin tells himself to stop thinking so much about it and begins typing out a message.

:

Ai looks the same as always when he shows up at Samezuka Academy the day of Iwatobi's party. Rin doesn't know why he was expecting him to look any different, and he's almost offended to discover that his feelings towards Ai haven't changed, either.

"It's good to see you, Rin-senpai," Ai says sincerely, laying his bag down on his (for once clean, since he hasn't been here to mess it up) desk. 

Rin's heart melts just a little. "Good to see you, too," he says gruffly.

Ai smiles, as if Rin grumpily stating that it was good to see him is the best Christmas gift he could ask for. Rin labels himself a lost cause.

:

The train ride later in the evening is mostly silent. Rin isn't sure what to say, and besides, he's too busy stubbornly trying not to stare at Ai's faint reflection in the window opposite them. The sky isn't completely dark yet, but it's close to it, and the scenery that rolls by is cast in shadows.

"I'm glad," Ai says suddenly, and when Rin glances at him, his cheeks flush red and he tries again: "I'm glad I'm allowed to be there, you know--with all of you."

"Of course you're allowed," Rin tells him. "Everybody likes you a lot, you know." ( _Especially me_ , he thinks stupidly before he can stop himself.)

"O-Oh," Ai says, embarrassed. Rin expects him to speak again, but Ai falls silent after that. Rin watches him smile down at his hands before realizing that he's staring again, cursing to himself. He waves off Ai's questioning look. 

About twenty romantic things he could do at the moment pop into his head at once; he ignores all of them, sitting quietly with Ai by his side as the train towards Iwatobi rumbles on, the sky a mix of pale yellow and violet and deep blue. Ai, who must be pretty cold, scoots closer and Rin lets him, sort of selfishly.

This sort of thing is nice, too.

:

Rei brings the mistletoe. There are only a few instances where Rin would say he felt more betrayed. " _Really?_ " he demands.

"They're for aesthetics, mostly," Rei explains matter-of-factly. "No one will be forced to kiss under them."

Well, that comes as a huge relief and a slight...disappointment. But mostly as a huge relief. Rin's not interested in kissing anyone but Ai, and he isn't sure his heart would survive if they were forced to kiss in front of all their friends. "Good," is all Rin says, for lack of anything more eloquent. Words have never been his strong suit.

"Food's ready!" Makoto calls from the kitchen. Haru is doing the cooking, not Makoto, but Makoto is helping out as best he can in that mother-hen way of his. The store-bought cake Rin and Ai brought is sitting at the center of the table already. Rin assumes that anything anyone else has brought is currently going to use as ingredients.

"Ai-chan!" Nagisa calls, waving Ai over. "Look, look, there's this video I saw the other day that reminded me of you." He pulls out his phone and Ai settles down beside him, looking less excitedly nervous around Rin's old friends than he used to. Rei comes around Nagisa's other side curiously so that he can see, too. Rin debates going over there as well, but decides to leave them to it. Makoto and Haru murmur softly to each other in the kitchen. Kou has been ignoring all of them for some time in favor of finding a Christmas station on the old, creaky radio that Makoto brought. Rin feels like maybe he should sit outside for while. The room is way too warm.

Rin is glad that no one is paying attention to him right now. Just as he thinks this, Ai glances up from the video and meets his eyes. It's not until Ai grins back at him that Rin realizes he was smiling at all.

:

Of course, because fate has it out for him, Rin ends up leaning against one side of the door frame with Ai beside him and one of Rei's offending mistletoe wreaths dangling above their heads. Ai doesn't seem to notice, probably because no one is going to urge them to kiss, but Rin does, because it's hitting him now that mistletoe would have been the perfect excuse to kiss Ai and maybe get something out of his system. _No one is going to kiss Ai at this Christmas party,_ Rin reminds himself. Especially not Rin. Especially not--

"It's amazing that Ryugazaki-kun brought real mistletoe just for aesthetics," Ai remarks.

"Can I kiss you?" Rin bursts out.

Ai inhales a sharp breath.

Rin feels a hot wave of mortification wash over him. _How could he just come out say something like that?_ "I mean, it's a Christmas tradition and all, uh--"

"It's okay!" Ai blurts, cutting off Rin's hasty backtracking and turning more fully towards him. They're both speaking lowly, but every word sounds like shouting in Rin's ears. Months, months--is this what it's all been leading up to? "Um...you can, Rin-senpai."

Rin's thoughts scramble. Ai is...giving him permission. He shouldn't kiss Ai until Ai knows what he really means by it; it would be cowardly to steal a kiss like that, Rin knows, but then he makes the mistake of really _looking_ at Ai. He looks hesitant and excited and a little guilty, like he thinks he's taking advantage of Rin's request or something which is _wrong_ , dead wrong, but mostly he looks determined. All Rin can think about is Ai's swimming, how at first glance it isn't anything special but how Ai can hold out longer than anyone, how he takes the persistence and determination and applies it to every aspect of his life. 

Rin doesn't think anymore.

He leans forward and presses his mouth to Ai's.

Ai immediately reaches up and grabs at Rin's shoulder, holding him in place. Neither of them move after that. It's an awful kiss, if Rin's being particularly honest with himself, but Ai isn't pushing him away. Ai might even be smiling against his mouth, a little. Rin has to choke back disbelieving laughter. 

For all of Rin's agonizing, maybe Ai liked him all along.

When eventually they separate, Rin looks away, cheeks red. If he looks at Ai after that, he'll just want to kiss him again, and he's already too keenly aware that Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and _his sister_ are all in the same room. His eyes alight on the table. Each one of their friends is staring pointedly in a different direction. Rin thinks he might have spotted Haru slipping Rei some money under the table, but he can't be too sure. Unable to help himself, he glances back at Ai, who's flushed and still smiling and appears to have gotten what Rin wanted to say to him perfectly, and decides that that's all that matters.

:

On the train ride home, Ai reaches out and curls his gloved fingers around Rin's. Rin squeezes his hand.


End file.
